Libèremoi
by Kai972
Summary: Chiaro a quitté César. Celui ci, n'attend qu'une chose: qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau. Que se passera-t-il lors de leur rencontre? Lisez ce one shot pour le découvrir!


**Hello everybody!**

**Ce n'est pas le chap 2 de ma fic NaruSasu. Cela fait un bon moment que j'aurais dû la mettre en ligne, mais elle est toujours en chantier...Sorry! Cette histoire est un one shot pas si long que ça finalement. J'ai eu l'inspiration, et j'avais envie de faire quelque chose entre eux deux (César et Chiaro)! Donnez moi votre avis! Et merci pour vos comm's (narusasu).Ils m'ont fait trèèès plaisir!^^  
**

Tu me manques tant Chiaro. Les jours passent sans que je ne pense pas à toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'ai aimé. J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi comme tu l'aurais fait pour moi à cette époque lointaine. J'ai beau y repenser, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Hormis le fait peut-être - non, j'en suis sûr- de ne pas avoir donné à Lucrèce ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Alors seulement, oui seulement, serais-tu encore à mes côtés. Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi et … en moi. J'ai accepté les démons de plein gré certes, mais c'était uniquement pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine. Et ce sentiment de savoir que plus jamais quiconque ne m'aimera m'a entraîné dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, de plus en plus, inlassablement…sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais l'ironie c'est que, bien que je les aie acceptés, je ne peux m'empêcher de me haïr pour ce que je suis devenu du plus profond de mon âme. Par moment, je me demande comment réagirais Vanezza si elle avait su que j'ai abandonné face aux démons. Je n'ose pas l'imaginer car je me rappellerai le temps qu'il me reste à vivre ses dernières paroles. Tout en sachant que je vais à ma propre destruction, je ne la remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir donné tout cet amour. Je n'attends que le moment ou tu viendras me libérer Chiaro. Je t'attends. Je t'en supplie, libère-moi. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. C'est tout ce qui me rend humain : mes larmes. Depuis plusieurs jours, je ne sais pourquoi mais je pleure beaucoup en me remémorant les bons comme les mauvais moments que nous avons passé ensemble Chiaro. Comme ci ma fin approchait. Je la souhaite tellement. Cela signifierait que je te reverrai après tout ce temps passé. Chiaro, Chiaro, Chiaro. Je veux te voir. Volpe ne devrait pas tarder à venir faire son rapport. Quand je pense à ce qu'il ressent envers moi, je me rends bien compte que ses sentiments vont au-delà de l'adoration. Je ne peux les accepter, tout Chiaro n'a pas pu.

Fatigué, je me rendis dans ma suite et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je donnerai n'importe quoi, ne serait-ce que pour te serrer dans mes bras.

Une douce chaleur envahit mon corps. Je me sens si bien. Est-ce un rêve ? Je me souviens…Cette chaleur…c'est la même que… J'ouvris les yeux, et me plongeai dans des prunelles d'un bleu azur. Je me sentis soudainement oppressé et intimidé. J'étais si captivé par son regard que je n'avais remarqué ni sa posture, ni son épée pointée sur mon cœur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il se leva rengainant son épée.

- Alors, c'est ainsi ? N'étais tu pas venu m'ôter la vie ?

- …

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue depuis notre dernière rencontre …Chiaro ?

- Non César.

Maintenant que je le regardais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. D'un point de vu physique, je ne vois pas de changements, si ce n'est que…

-Mais qu'est ce que…Chiaro, ton bras…

Au moment ou je m'avançai vers lui, il eu un mouvement de recul. Ma poitrine se serra.

-Je te dégoûte à ce point Chiaro ?

- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu que je…

- Alors, laisse-moi au moins te toucher.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle ? Est-ce vraiment trop lui demander ? Je le vis porter sa main sur ce qui restait de son bras amputé.

-Ceci… est le prix de ma trahison. Et je l'ai accepté, tu sais ?

- Mon Dieu, Chiaro, jamais je n'aurais voulu cela !

- Même après m'avoir fait torturer ?

Ses mots résonnèrent comme un coup de poignard. Il est vrai que je l'ai fait souffrir. Et j'en viens à me demander s'il est au courant pour son enfant. Un sentiment de rage m'envahit. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant grandisse auprès de ses parents. Jamais. Il ne devra jamais l'apprendre. Quitte à ce qu'il me haïsse.

-Oui Chiaro, que tu me crois ou non.

Le silence s'installa. Il ne disait pas un mot. Il se contentait de me fixer. J'avais l'impression qu'il me détaillait dans les moindres détails. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, et le rouge me monter aux joues. Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

-Puis-je te serrer dans mes bras ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je prends ce silence pour un « oui ».

Je fis un pas. Puis un deuxième. Au quatrième, je me retrouvai si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et su par celui-ci qu'il n'allait pas bouger .Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et l'enlaçai. Je me sens si apaisé. Les démons me semblent si lointains. J'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Mais toi, tu iras au paradis alors que moi, c'est l'enfer qui m'attends. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Ne suis-je pas un démon dans une enveloppe humaine ? Je me rendis compte tout à coup des battements de son cœur. Ils battaient de manière irrégulière. Etait ce à cause de moi ? Curieux, je levai ma tête pour apercevoir un visage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le regard qu'il me destinait n'était pas celui du dégoût ou de la pitié. Non. C'était un regard plein de tristesse. Je posai avec hésitation ma main gauche sur sa joue, qu'il ne repoussa pas à ma grande surprise.

-Pourquoi Chiaro ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce qui…

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêchant d'achever sa phrase. Et sans m'en rendre compte mes mains dessinaient chaque contour de son visage. Ses yeux, ses sourcils, son nez, ses lèvres. .. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en repensant aux baisers que je lui avais volés.

-Je n'étais pas venu pour te tuer César, juste pour… te voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais te voir. J'avais cette terrible envie. J'ai su que tu étais à Naples, alors j'ai décidé de… Et à ce que je vois, tu as comment dire, hérité de la beauté du Diable. Serait-ce à grâce aux démons ? Tu es mille fois plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à répondre que de sourire maladroitement et rougir comme une pivoine. Gêner, je baissai les yeux. Face à mon attitude, Chiaro commença à rire. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Je pensais qu'il me détestait. Il ne doit pas savoir pour son fils. Sinon, il ne se comporterait pas de la sorte. Alors, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

-Chiaro…

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-S'il te plaît...Ne serait-ce que pour une fois…J'aimerais que tu veuilles bien…que je t'embrasse.

Tout à coup, la joie disparu sur ses traits. Il détourna ses yeux des miens, et resta muet, semblant être en pleine réflexion. Puis me regardant droit dans les yeux, hocha la tête. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il acquiesce. C'est forcément un rêve. Tant pis. Sans plus attendre, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, approchant mon visage du sien. Je fermai les yeux pensant qu'il ravalerait ses paroles, qu'il dirait d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'en fit rien. Mes lèvres se posa les siennes. Je frissonnai. Une forte chaleur emplit ma poitrine, tandis que les battements de mon cœur devenaient assourdissants. Quand je mis fin à ce baiser, j'eu cette sensation d'être resté sur ma faim. Je me surpris lui dire : « Je veux plus Chiaro. Un vrai baiser…S'il te plaît » Contre toute attente, il me serra contre lui et emprisonna mes lèvres. Sa langue franchit sans difficulté la barrière qui la séparait de la mienne. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer. Leur contact me fit frémir de plaisir. C'est comme si chacun de nous voulait tout explorer de l'autre par l'échange de ce baiser. Je tremblais. Il sait embrasser, c'est certain. Je me dégageai mettant un terme à notre baiser. J'avais pensé : « Embrasse-t-il Lucrèce comme il m'embrasse à cet instant ? »

-Qu'y a-t-il ? En as-tu eu assez ? Es tu satisfais César ?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, veux-tu ? Et si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas satisfait.

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, mais il s'empara de mes mains me stoppant dans mon élan. Il avait un air grave, les sourcils froncés.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi César. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas ce genre de penchant.

-Oh ! Alors si je comprends bien, tu es capable d'embrasser un homme. Mais quand il s'agit d'aller plus loin, tu abandonnes !

-Il n'est pas question d'abandon ! Je te rappelle que j'aime Lucrèce César ! Tu le sais pertinemment !

-Arrête ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'avoir embrassé de la sorte ? Tu aurais très bien pu refuser ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Il s'obstinait à fuir mon regard.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Adieu César.

-Ah non ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller une fois de plus! Je t'en supplie Chiaro !

-César…

-NON, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Reste encore un peu, je t'en conjure ! Je me mettrais à genoux si tu le souhaites !

C'est ce que je fis. Je me mis à genoux devant lui.

-Ne fais pas ça César…Arrête…

-Toi, arrête de me torturer ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu depuis le jour où tu as quitté Rome avec elle ! Je n'ai plus jamais revu la lumière ! Je ne fais que vivre dans les ténèbres voilà maintenant 1ans ! Et tout ça à cause de qui ? De TOI ! Il a fallu que tu me quittes au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! Pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de paix, j'ai laissé les démons m'envahir. Qu'avais-je comme autre choix Chiaro ? Tu étais la seule raison…Ma seule lumière…Tu étais… mon Ange Chiaro ! Je t'ai… tant aimé…et je …continu encore... à éprouver ce sentiment…Chiaro…Je t'aime…JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME ! JE T'AIME DE TOUT MON CŒUR !

Je ne sais pas où j'avais trouvé la force de lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur après ces années écoulées. Ces pensées se sont échappées de ma bouche en à peine quelques secondes. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. J'avais mal au cœur. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler, et par-dessus tout, mon visage était baigné de larmes. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie autant que je me souvienne. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais il fallait que je lui dise encore.

-Alors…si…tu

Je n'arrive même pas à dire une phrase !

-…Si c'est la pitié qui t'as poussé à m'embrasser…s'il te plaît…aie encore…pi…tié…Ne pars pas…Pas comme ça...

Chiaro n'avait pas dit un mot. Son silence me rendait fou. A genoux, son regard me paraissait froid et méprisant. Cela me mit hors de moi.

-Mais dit quelque chose ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Ah, je sais ! Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux et imaginer que je suis Lucrèce…

Je dois être désespéré au point de lui sortir de pareils propos. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Il déchira un bout de sa chemise, et me la tendit.

-Tu as de la morve. Mouche-toi et essuie tes larmes César. Et par pitié, relève-toi.

Il me prit par le bras et me souleva. Puis, déposa sa main sur ma joue, et d'un sourire me dit :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais si abject. En cet instant, tu ne m'inspires que de la pitié. Mais tu sais...

Rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreille gauche, il me dit ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. La seule chose que je voulais était de le sentir contre moi. Je voulais m'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il n'allait pas me le refuser et rien à partir de maintenant d'ailleurs. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes que je me décidai de prendre les choses en main. Mes larmes avaient cessées, et je m'étais essuyé le visage. Chiaro était toujours silencieux. Regrettais-t-il ses paroles ? Je devais le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chiaro. Tu n'y prendras que du plaisir. Aie confiance.

J'allais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé. Je continuai de déboutonner sa chemise. A chaque bouton, je me sentais de plus en plus inquiet et impatient jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais eu que des relations avec des femmes.

Sa chemise se retrouva sur le sol. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me pétrifia

-Mon Dieu Chiaro…Toutes ces cicatrices …

-Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus César ! Elles me viennent pourtant de toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

La gorge nouée, je ne réussis qu'à murmurer un « désolé ». Qu'il l'ait entendu ou pas, il n'eut aucune réaction. Et j'avais trop peur d'affronter son regard. Je déposai un premier baiser sur l'une d'elles. Il tressaillit à leur contact ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer. Je lui pris la main l'invitant à s'allonger sur le lit. Bientôt, je me retrouvai au dessus de lui. Mon cœur battait anormalement vite, et j'étais très excité. Mon sexe en était la preuve. Quant à Chiaro, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Quelles expressions me montrera-t-il dans les minutes qui suivront ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il n'émit aucune résistance, répondant même à mon baiser. Au fur et à mesure que mes mains exploraient son torse, j'étendais mes baisers, sur son cou,. Je pinçai ses tétons du bout de mes doigts, puis les titillai et les mordillai. Il n'avait toujours pas de réaction. Comme si ce que je lui faisais ne lui procurait aucun bien. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Je retirai mes habits aussi vite que je le pu. Une fois fait, je posai mes mains de part et d'autre du pantalon de Chiaro m'apprêtant à le retirer, et ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il daigna ouvrir la bouche.

-Attends César…

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Tu aimeras, fais moi confiance.

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde.

-Mon corps n'est-il pas à ton goût ?

Je me mis debout à même le lit lui exposant mon corps tout entier. Il ne tarda pas à rougir baissant ses yeux. Je ne réussis pas à retenir mon rire.

-J'en conclu que oui ?

-Non

-Pourtant on m'a assuré le contraire plus d'une fois. Je n'ai seulement qu'un beau visage pour toi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça

-Tu es contradictoire Chiaro. Mais pour revenir ou nous en étions…

Je retirai son pantalon avec son slip, et découvris une petite surprise. Son sexe était à moitié dressé. Je le pris d'une main. De l'autre, je caressai sa toison bouclée. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur lui m'apercevant de sa rougeur. De sa main, il cachait son visage. J'avais envie de la lui retirer, mais étant donné ce que je lui réservais pour la suite, il ne pourrait plus se cacher de moi. Tout d'abord je passai ma langue sur son phallus de bas en haut le léchant. Il se dressait de plus en plus. De ma main, je fis des mouvements de va et viens qui lui arracha des gémissements. C'était la première fois, et je compte bien que ça ne s'arrête pas. De ma bouche, je l'enveloppai et commençai à le sucer tout en jouant de ma langue. Une drôle de sensation m'envahit. D'une part, cela m'excitais, et de l'autre me terrifiais. Si les hommes entre eux le font, c'est qu'ils éprouvent forcément du plaisir au point d'atteindre la jouissance. Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Les gémissements de Chiaro me ramenèrent à la réalité, ainsi que son sexe qui avait pris de l'ampleur. Il vaut mieux que j'arrête, je ne veux pas qu'il jouisse maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Lorsque je le regardai, je découvris un Chiaro que je n'avais jamais vu. Son expression était telle quel, que même moi, je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux. Depuis quand m'observait-il ? Est-ce dès que j'ai débuté la fellation ? Impossible. Si c'est le cas, je dois le remercier. Je n'ai pas éprouvé une telle joie depuis bien longtemps. Je ne regrette pas de le lui avoir faite. J'y ai pris un immense plaisir. D'ailleurs, en voyant l'état dans lequel je l'avais mis, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai qu'une envie : qu'il me fasse sien. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il me prenne chose qu'il ne fera jamais de son plein gré. Je vais devoir ne pas lui laisser le choix. Je montai à califourchon sur lui, mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches en prenant soin de ne pas frôler son érection. Ses yeux s'agrandirent ne sachant pas ou je voulais en venir. J'imbibai deux de mes doigts de salive, et les fis entrer dans mon anus faisant des mouvements de va et viens. Chiaro eut un mouvement brusque.

-S'il te plaît…Juste pour cette fois…

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant détourner son regard. Nous nous regardions l'un l'autre sans jamais fléchir. J'essayais de ne pas laisser paraître ma douleur, car ce n'était pas si agréable que ça. Et ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Je me redressai, pris son érection dans ma main droite la mettant à l'entrée de mon anus. Nous nous fixions toujours. Le calme qui envahit la pièce me mis mal à l'aise. Je n'entendais que les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je pris une profonde inspiration adressant un sourire à Chiaro pour le rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était mort de peur. Quoi de plus normal après tout. Il allait avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme qui plus est, dont il n'est point amoureux. J'ai beau me demander pourquoi il a accepté, je n'en vois pas la raison. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. J'y enfonçai son sexe. Mais à peine entré, je ressentis une violente douleur qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Je continuai de le faire glisser malgré la souffrance qui m'assaillait. Je ne le sentis au plus profond de moi que lorsqu'il entra totalement. La douleur était à la limite du supportable. Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes elles coulaient le long de mes joues. Quelle ironie ! Moi qui me voulais rassurant ! Et ce n'était que je début. Je fermai les yeux et entamai les mouvements de va et viens. A chacun de ses mouvements, je le sentais qui allait et venait. Et tout ceci ne m'apportait que douleur. Mais qu'importe. J'accélérai la cadence, et remarquai après quelques minutes que quelque chose avait changé. J'éprouvais un peu de plaisir. Qu'en était-il pour Chiaro ? Avide de découvrir son expression, j'ouvris les yeux et fus une fois de plus étonné par ce que je vis. Son visage était marqué par le plaisir. Ses yeux pétillaient et étaient rivés sur moi. Il se redressa, me serrant contre lui de son bras gauche, et me murmura :

-Ne t'arrête pas

-Je…

Il m'avait pris au dépourvu. J'étais tout rouge. Je me noyais dans ses yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à parler. Je vis ses lèvres s'élargir en un large sourire.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva au dessus de moi.

-Chia…

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant avec fougue. Puis les libéra pour dessiner la courbe de mon cou par de doux baisers. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit la réalité. Mon Dieu…Dites moi que ce n'est pas un rêve.

-César...Tes bras, passent les autour de mon cou.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi. Son premier coup de reins m'arracha un cri de plaisir. Ainsi que le deuxième, le troisième… Je ne le fis pas le redire une seconde fois. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Toutefois, ceci ne changea en rien l'extase que je ressentais. Le plaisir qui me traversait maintenant était sans commune mesure. Jamais je n'aurais cru éprouver cela. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il m'envelopperait de toute sa chaleur. En cette après midi d'hiver, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon plus grand désir se réaliserait. Moi qui redoutais sa réaction vis-à-vis de cette relation sexuelle, je me rends compte qu'il a tenue parole jusqu'au bout. Mais ce qui me stupéfiait le plus, c'était de le voir sur moi me pénétrant à chaque coup de reins, mais aussi de recevoir ses baisers qui se voulaient tendre et langoureux. Je pensais qu'il subirait cet acte sexuel, mais il n'en est rien. Tout de même, je me demande d'où il trouve la force pour me faire ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Après tout, il n'éprouve aucun sentiment d'amour à mon égard. Il ne devrait pas me traiter de la sorte. J'en viens à me demander s'il ne regrettera pas une fois que tout cela sera terminé. Le fait-il uniquement par pitié ? Me voici espérant qu'il ait un infime sentiment de désir pour moi. C'est impossible que ce soit le cas. Il n'a pas pu accepter mes sentiments, alors pourquoi existerait –il dans son cœur une place spéciale pour moi ? Malgré tout, je continue à l'aimer comme un pauvre idiot. Ne ressentirai-je que de l'amour ? Ne l'ai-je pas haït pour sa trahison ? Quand bien même je l'aurais haït, mes sentiments eux, ne se seraient jamais éteins. Jamais. Je l'aime. Quand viendra le moment de ma fin quand il reviendra pour prendre ma vie, ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui qui me fait si mal au point d'en mourir, sera toujours présent. Et ce n'est pas les démons qui l'effaceront. Je ne leur permettrais pas. Cet instant magique restera graver dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ma mort.

A chaque fois que je murmurais son prénom entre deux gémissements, Chiaro m'embrassait me susurrant à l'oreille mon prénom. Je tremblais d'émoi, et j'avais envie de pleurer. Ce ne fut que quand il accéléra et accentua la cadence, que je me sentis au bord de la jouissance. Pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas encore jouir. Sinon, tout sera terminé. La respiration de Chiaro était devenue plus saccadée. Je resserrai mon étreinte tout en essayant de lui montrer que je venais. Mais « Chia », fut tout ce que je réussis à prononcer. Et lui… Il me répondit : « Moi aussi ». Ses derniers coups de reins nous firent atteindre l'orgasme. Quand je sentis son sexe se contracter et répandre sa semence en moi, c'est comme si j'étais lavé de l'intérieur. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez Chiaro. A mesure que nous reprenions une respiration régulière, je profitais de la chaleur de son corps. Mes bras toujours autour de son cou, je sentais son odeur. Et bien que nous étions trempés de sueur, qu'il reste sur moi ainsi ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde. Il ne s'était pas retiré non plus. Le faire signifierait son adieu. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire ou dire pour qu'il reste plus longtemps auprès de moi…J'ai tout épuisé. Mis à part le chantage, je ne vois pas d'autre alternative. Mais le connaissant, il prendrait ses responsabilités pour cet acte, même vis-à-vis de Lucrèce.

Le silence semblait s'éterniser. C'est étrange qu'il ne dise rien.

-Tu es drôlement silencieux Chiaro.

Il ne me répondit pas. Son visage au creux de mon cou, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau.

-Pardonne-moi César…

-Te pardonner ?

Mais c'était comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Pardonne-moi…S'il te plaît…Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je ne pouvais pas les accepter… Tes sentiments, je ne pouvais pas…Malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle jusqu'à maintenant César, … tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je regrette…Je sais que je ne peux pas revenir vers le passé…, pour effacer la souffrance que je t'ai infligé…Mais sache que je le regrette, et que si c'était à refaire…Pardonne moi César …Je referais la même erreur,… Pardonne-moi…

-…C'est toi qui devrais me pardonner Chiaro. Pardonne –moi de t'aimer. Même après tout ce temps, je t'aime toujours aussi fort, et ce, malgré ce que tu viens de m'avouer.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il se mit à rire.

-Qu'ya t-il de risible à cela ?

-Rien. Je suis juste heureux… Merci.

-Pourquoi donc ? De t'aimer ? Sache que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de la rancune envers toi, et encore mois de la haine. Alors si c'est dans ce but que tu as accepté de coucher avec moi, ça ne valait pas la peine.

Il se redressa, et me regarda de ses yeux azurs.

- Ce n'est pas dans ce but que j'ai accepté. Enfin, au début oui, mais après…

Mais après quoi ? Brusquement, il se leva, sortit du lit, et commença à se rhabiller. Mon cœur palpitait d'angoisse. J'allais le perdre à nouveau. Je m'y attendais. Je savais que ce moment merveilleux prendrait fin. Néanmoins, je voulais savoir une dernière chose. Il attachait déjà la ceinture de son épée à sa taille. Il me tournait le dos, alors que je voulais voir son visage. J'étais toujours allongé sur le lit. La douleur à mes fesses mes paralysait. Pourtant, je devais me lever. Ne serait-ce que de me mettre à genoux. Je pris une profonde inspiration. M'aidant de mes bras, je réussis à m'asseoir. Puis, rassemblant toute ma détermination, je parvins à poser mes genoux sur le lit. C'était sans compter ce liquide blanchâtre qui s'écoulait entre mes jambes. J'avais du mal à me tenir dans cette position.

-Il est temps de se dire adieu César.

-Attends ! Avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais te poser une dernière question.

-Laquelle ?

-Est-ce que… tu regrettes Chiaro ?

Il me fit face et répondit :

s-Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait l'amour.

-Comment ? Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Comment peut-on faire l'amour à quelqu'un dont on n'est pas amoureux ?

Se rapprochant de moi, il prit mon menton entre ses doigts me noyant dans son regard et me dit :

-Je t'aime César.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Tu ne n'aimes pas comme tu l'aimes, elle.

Il sourit, et déposa sur mes lèvres un doux baiser.

-A notre prochaine rencontre…

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Je la connaissais déjà. Je le regardai s'en aller, comme il était apparu. A peine eut-il passé la fenêtre, que je sentis le poids des démons sur mes épaules. Le vent froid caressa ma peau.

-Mais tu sais Chiaro. Je me suis senti aimé dans tes bras…Vraiment…

Un flot de larmes se déversa sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse y mettre fin.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je n'entende frapper à la porte.

-Maître César ?

-Tu peux entrer Volpe.

FIN

**Alors? Pensez vous que Chiaro aime réellement César**? **Pour moi, la réponse est non. Il l'aime oui, mais...**

**Merci d'avoir lu!=)  
**


End file.
